Fumu's chosen one
by KirbyxRibbon4ever
Summary: This is the follow up to the Chosen One story I made a while back. It mainly focuses on my OC Raymond and Fumu/Tiff. They did decide to have a relationship and after a dance decide it was time. This does have a lot of lemon in it. No one under 16.


One day sometime after the events that Raymond went through to get to Popstar and becoming a puffball, King Kirby and Queen Ribbon was hosting a party to celebrate the one year anniversary of their coronation. There was plenty of food and a good amount of music.

Fumu: Hey Raymond let's dance.

Raymond: Sure.

They were dancing to Gourmet Race. Fumu and Raymond were sought as the best dancers on the dance floor. They were having lots of fun. All of a sudden Raymond whispers something to Waddle Doo, the DJ. Then slow music was playing.

Fumu: You shouldn't have.

Raymond: Oh but I did.

Raymond did not reveal it yet but he thought that it was time to have sex. He, of course, does not want to hurt her and does not want to get her pregnant if she doesn't want to. Little did he know that Fumu was having the same thoughts. They then engaged in a long and passionate kiss at the end of the song. Then the DJ spoke.

Waddle Doo: King Kirby and Queen Ribbon have a special announcement to make.

King Kirby: It has been one year since we have been on the throne although it has been longer than that since we shared our love for each other.

Queen Ribbon: Also *lifts up her dress to reveal a slightly swollen belly* I'm pregnant.

Everyone in the room starts to clap for the royal couple as their first baby was on the way. Meta Knight was especially emotional.

Meta Knight: Well it looks like Kirby is willing to continue the Star Warrior legacy into the next generation. I never thought this was possible after the war with Nightmare nearly wiping out all of the warriors. If I die soon, I will do so in peace knowing there is a bright future.

After a couple of more songs, the DJ announced that it was over. Before leaving, however, Fumu spoke to Raymond.

Fumu: You know Raymond I want to have children sometime.

Raymond's eyes immediately open up and replied, "Well then it won't be hard to convince you to have sex with me."

Fumu: Nope. As a matter of fact let's do it tonight.

Raymond: Ok.

So Raymond carried Fumu bridal style back to their house which used to be Kirby's before he became king and then they were about ready to undress.

Raymond: Are you sure you want to do this?

Fumu: I'm sure.

With that Fumu passionately kissed Raymond. She then undid her dress and whatever else she wore to the dance and was only in bra and panties. Raymond who is a puffball like Kirby did not need to undress.

Raymond: Is it ok if I finish undressing you?

Fumu: Sure.

Raymond then wraps his hands around Fumu and slowly unbuttons her bra. He was passionately kissing Fumu in the meantime. He then very carefully discarded it, revealing Fumu's big, but not too big, breasts.

Raymond: Your breasts are perfect.

Fumu: Thanks.

Raymond then proceeds to bury his face into them. Fumu, liking this feeling, put her hands on top of Raymond's head. Raymond goes to suckle on the left breast while toying with the right using his free hand.

Fumu: OH YES. KEEP ON GOING.

Raymond then switched breasts after a minute, which meant he was suckling the right breast and fiddling with the left. Fumu was enjoying this new feeling so much that she barely notices that her panties are wet. Raymond realized this and carefully removed it from her body. Fumu's eyes lit up when Raymond got himself buried deep into her core and started to lick it from the inside out.

Fumu: Raymond!

Raymond was licking at a mild pace when he all of a sudden found the G-spot. Fumu realizing this said, "HARDER." Raymond obeys this and started to go faster. Raymond loved the sweet taste that he got.

Raymond: Your pie is delicious Fumu.

Fumu giggled at this. She then starts to have a weird feeling she never felt before. She realized that she was about to have her first orgasm.

Fumu: I'M GOING TO CUM!!!

Raymond just simply went as fast as he can with licking Fumu's core. Fumu does indeed cum about 10 seconds later and her juices covered a little bit of Raymond's face.

Fumu: RAYMOND!!!!

Raymond then sucks up all that came out of Fumu. "That was delicious. It was even better than the dinner at the dance."

Fumu giggles at this and then proceeds to flip Raymond on his back. She then rubs down at Raymond's lower region and all of a sudden a lengthy and thick member came out. Fumu realized that she was going to have some fun now and started to lightly suck the tip of it.

Raymond: OH MY. I LOVE THIS NEW FEELING. GO FASTER.

Fumu then starts to deep throat Raymond's member at a slightly faster pace. With her free hand she played with Raymond's testicles. Raymond just simply giggled at this.

Raymond: Hey why not put my testicles into your mouth?

Fumu stops sucking on Raymond's member and was at a steady pace joining his testicles inside her mouth as they bounce around.

Raymond: GO FASTER PLEASE.

Fumu obeys this and goes faster. All of a sudden she goes back to deep throating Raymond's member.

Raymond who was getting close said, "I'M GOING TO CUM!!!"

Fumu simply made sure she was going as hard and fast as she can. Raymond pops off inside Fumu's mouth. Fumu manages to swallow all that came out.

Fumu: This was better than the punch that was made by my mother.

Raymond chuckled at this and said, "POYO!!!"

Fumu: What to do now?

Raymond quickly responded: "Did you know that I like looking at your rear?"

Fumu said, "No. You think it looks beautiful and cute?" Upon asking that question she turned around so that Raymond has a perfect view of her naked rear.

Raymond: Your entire body is beautiful. I need a closer view, though, of your butt.

Fumu laughs at this and proceed to put her butt on Raymond's face. She was also moving her hips so Raymond gained full pleasure. Raymond gave thumbs up for what Fumu was doing. He spanked her occasionally to let her know to go faster. He managed somehow while his eyes were constantly covered to grab something from the drawer that was located next to the bed they were having sex on.

Fumu who was going at a hard and fast pace moving her butt around Raymond's face said, "Is that lube?" Raymond gave the thumbs up. Fumu stopped after about five minutes and was on her hands and knees so that Raymond could easily enter her anus. Raymond rubs the lube all over his member and Fumu's anus. He then tightly grabs on Fumu's hips and then slowly enters her. Fumu then said, "This is going to hurt a little, but it will go away." Raymond nods and once he knows that Fumu was alright, he decided to start a light thrust.

Raymond: I LOVE YOUR TIGHT ANUS.

Fumu: I LOVE YOUR THICK AND LONG PENIS.

Raymond: Should I go faster?

Fumu: YES

Raymond started to go faster. He manages to somehow get one free hand to touch and play around with Fumu's breasts. Fumu was feeling extreme pleasure. She thought about all of the events that happened from when she was a baby, to when Kirby arrived on Dreamland, to the defeat of Nightmare, to when her lover arrived and dethroned King Dedede. She then realized she needed full pleasure.

Fumu: GO AS HARD AS YOU CAN NOW. I'M GETTING CLOSE.

Raymond: ME TOO.

Raymond was going at an amazing speed and power. He gripped tightly to Fumu's hips as he loads his seed into her anus.

Fumu: RAYMOND!!!

Raymond: FUMU!!!

Raymond then slowly pulls out of her butt and rests for a minute. Once they were ready to continue, Fumu lie on her back and spread her legs wide open.

Raymond: Are you sure you want children?

Fumu: I'm sure.

Raymond: Ok.

With that Raymond put his member into Fumu's dripping core. He starts with a slow and gentle pace so that she can get used to the feeling.

Fumu: That feels good. Go faster.

Raymond starts to go faster with his thrusts. While he was doing this, he sucked on Fumu's breasts like he did before. Fumu meanwhile lightly poked inside Raymond's anus. Raymond was surprised at this and decided to go faster.

Fumu: Your butt is very cute too.

Raymond: Is that so?

Fumu: Just cum inside me. I need to have children.

Raymond obeys her by going at an even harder and faster pace.

Raymond: I'M ABOUT TO CUM.

Fumu: ME TOO.

Raymond then starts to have a flashback of his own, remembering what happened throughout childhood, to the time Kracko invaded his former world, to the time he entered Dreamland, to when he helped Kirby and Ribbon dethrone Dedede, to when he and Fumu first kissed. He then releases his seed into Fumu.

Fumu: RAYMOND!!!

Raymond: FUMU!!!

Fumu: I liked that a lot. Can you cum inside me again?

Raymond: Are you sure you don't want a close up view of my butt?

Raymond teases Fumu by turning over and wiggling his butt at her. Fumu liked how firm and cute the butt was. She originally thought that men's butt would be ugly and full of hair. Raymond was an exception.

Fumu: Before you sit on my face, I got something to show you.

Fumu who was still on her back proceeded to post her hands to her sides. She then slowly rolls backward tossing her legs towards her. Her feet were posted above her head and her flower was close enough that she could lick it herself. She then sits up.

Raymond: WOW! Where did you learn to do that?

Fumu: Shortly after the defeat of Nightmare, I decided to enroll in a special aerobics class. The reason I wanted to show you that was I want you to see if you can thrust into my flower while you are sitting on my face.

Raymond who gave her a naughty wink: That is the most brilliant idea ever.

Raymond then proceeds to lay Fumu down on her back and then squats down facing towards her legs. He catches them as Fumu swings them towards him. He carefully guides his member into her flower. Once it was filled, he then sat down on Fumu's face.

Raymond: I already like this position.

Raymond then starts a slow pace into her. Fumu was amazed at the pleasure of feeling of both Raymond's butt rubbing against her face and Raymond's member inside her at the same time. All of a sudden Raymond was now doing a third thing at the same time. That was putting his fingers inside her anus. Fumu spanked Raymond for it, but it only made Raymond speed up his thrusting and butt rubbing. Fumu started to lost control.

Fumu: I'M CUMMING AGAIN.

Raymond then went as hard and fast as he can until both him and Fumu orgasm at the same time once again. He got out of her core again but kept his butt on Fumu's face. He now instead of using her legs to help him speed up his movement; he started to post them right on top of her breasts.

Fumu: You can't just get enough of my breasts do you? If you like my breasts that much, how about you turn around and put your member in between them?

Raymond: Sure.

Raymond then sat on Fumu's stomach while Fumu grabbed his member and put in between her breasts. She starts a gentle pace. She was amazed at the amount of pleasure coming from this new feeling. She decided to lick the tip of his member as it inched closer to her mouth. Raymond was enjoying this very much. He was then reaching back to gently rub her dripping core that was filled twice by his seed. Fumu took this as a sign to move her breasts faster along the length of Raymond's member. He then made his announcement.

Raymond: I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN.

Fumu closed her eyes as Raymond's seed covers her entire face. She giggled a little.

Fumu: That was fun.

Raymond: Yeah. Your face does look hot with my seed on it.

Fumu giggled at this. She then realized that she just recently bought a special pill from the same town that she did her aerobics at. It could make males cum for up to ten minutes straight.

Fumu: How about you get my body completely covered?

Raymond: Why not?

Raymond takes the pill and proceeds to rub his member. He speeds up as he got closer to cumming until he came. He first gets Fumu's legs and feet. Moving on up, he gets the area around her core, and her stomach. Once he got to her breasts, he made sure he got both underneath and on top completely covered. He then coats Fumu's arms before he puts a fresh layer of cum on Fumu's face. Fumu lightly turns over onto her stomach. Raymond then went to completely cover Fumu's hair in his cum. He then coats Fumu's back. He got Fumu's butt completely covered in his cum as well. Raymond made sure before he stopped cumming that every inch of Fumu's body is covered. He was pleased with the results.

Raymond: You are hot when you are completely covered in my seed.

Fumu: Yeah. However I need more cum inside my core.

Fumu then proceeds to lay Raymond on his back. She carefully guides his member inside her. She then starts riding him and slamming downward with a slow pace. Raymond thrusts upward to help with the extra penetration. Raymond who did not want to stop playing with Fumu's breasts started to rub them again with his hands and even pinched their nipples. Fumu simply when down on him harder. She then lost control as her thrusts were at full speed and power now.

Fumu: PLEASE CUM WITH ME AGAIN!!!

They did indeed reached orgasm at the same time again.

Raymond: That was fun.

Fumu got off of Raymond.

Raymond: So are we done?

Fumu: Not quite. I need more cum inside me.

Raymond was then trying to think of a new way to put his seed inside her. He then comes up with an idea.

Raymond: How about you sit on my lap and bounce up and down on my penis?

Fumu: That would be lovely.

Raymond then proceeds to put a fresh layer of lube on his member and Fumu's anus. Fumu then sits down slowly while Raymond guides his member to enter Fumu's anus again. Once it was safely inside, Fumu started to bounce up and down.

Raymond: I love this new position. Go faster.

Fumu then goes faster. They have never thought that they were going to have sex for this long. They were joining every minute of it.

Raymond: HERE IT COMES

Fumu stopped bouncing up and down once Raymond's seed started to enter her anus. She then slowly gets up, removing Raymond's member from her butt. Afterwards Fumu sat back down on Raymond's lap but this time she was facing towards Raymond. She made sure Raymond's member was erect and then proceeds to guide it into her flower. She then wraps her arms around Raymond. Raymond does the same thing, only that he guided her breasts to his face as he was extremely in love with them. They then proceed to thrust into each other. They went slow at first so that they were getting the rhythm. They then together went faster. Fumu's breasts were squeezed tightly to Raymond's face. Raymond was having the moment of his life.

Raymond: Here is more seed for your flower.

Fumu: Ok.

They reach orgasm again. They then took a brief one minute break after pulling out.

Fumu: We haven't done oral in a while. How about it?

Raymond: I got an idea. How about we 69 with me on top? After orgasm, you can put my penis back inside your flower and ride me reverse cowgirl. After that we can 69 again with you on top.

Fumu: Ok.

Raymond then climbed on Fumu and started to lick her flower while Fumu was sucking on his member. They were slow but they speeded up when they decided to poke at each other's anuses. They reach orgasm at the same time a couple of minutes later.

Fumu: That was delicious.

Fumu then sat on Raymond's face and pulled his member into her. She decided to go aggressive and did not waste time to go at her hard and fast pace. It did not take long for Raymond to launch another wave of his seed into her.

Raymond: That felt good.

They then get back to the 69 position with Fumu on top. They decided they were used to the feeling. Therefore, they went as hard and fast as they can with the licking and sucking.

Raymond: THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BIGGEST ORGASM EVER.

The orgasm that both Raymond and Fumu had was indeed very powerful.

Raymond: I think we can call that a night.

Fumu: Nope. I want you to cum inside me two more times.

Raymond: Ok.

Raymond then gets Fumu on her back and slowly inserts his member back inside the now familiar flower. Once the two got comfortable, Raymond went as hard and fast as he could so that one of their last orgasms is the best. It only took one minute for Raymond and Fumu to cum again.

Fumu: That was extremely powerful.

Raymond: Did I hurt you?

Fumu: Of course not.

Raymond: Hey after we orgasm one more time, can we go to bed while I'm still inside you?

Fumu: Sure. I'll also make sure my breasts are close to your face. There will be a little bit of room for you to breathe.

Fumu then got on top of Raymond one more time making sure his member enters her. She pounds hard and fast once she got comfortable. The two would cum one minute later. Afterwards she wrapped her legs around Raymond's waist and her hands on Raymond's head to pull him close to her breasts. Raymond wraps his arms around Fumu's back and pulls her close.

Fumu: I love you Raymond.

Raymond: I love you too Fumu.

They fall asleep 5 minutes later.


End file.
